DD-A-248502 (Institut fur Getreideverarbeitung) discloses a process for the production of instant sauces or soups in the form of granules by preparing a powdery or doughlike mixture of protein hydrolysate, meat or vegetable material, instant flour or semolina, salt, sugar and spices, granulating it with a press or with an extruder, fluidised bed coating the granules with oil, carbohydrates or gums and drying them.
GB-A-2131271 (Institut fur Getreideverarbeitung) discloses a process for the production of a granulated food based on milk or other animal or vegetable proteins, carbohydrates, fats and minerals which comprises mixing powdery components in a fluidised bed and spraying a liquid mix of the remaining components into the powdery components, the powdery material being coated and agglomerated by the sprayed material and dried simultaneously in the fluidized bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,585 (Odermatt et al.) discloses a process for preparing a granular food product by mixing a molten fat with an amylaceous material, extruding the mixture in strands, cooling the strands, subdividing them into sections and projecting the sections through a grill to reduce them into granules.